


Mortal Kombat Redemption

by LokiAssassinFoxy



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Redemption, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiAssassinFoxy/pseuds/LokiAssassinFoxy
Summary: Not all of those who wander Outworld's slums are truly deserving of the harsh life and Shi no Kage is one of those wrongly forced to live in the streets. His fortune changes when the Kombat Kids lead by Cassie Cage arrive to speak with Ko'atal. Shi no Kage will risk everything to save his new friends. Even if it means Exile from the only home he has ever know.Follows most of the Mortal Kombat X and Mortal Kombat 11 events, some deviations occur.
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Original Male Character(s), Takeda Takahashi/ Jacqui Briggs
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

This day was anticipated for nine months now, the birth of Shao Kahn’s twins. The people were overjoyed to hear of a successful birth. They were even more proud that it was one of each regarding the twins, regardless of the cold stormy weather that kissed this day, the barren desert world that had once been a lush temperate world, it was befitting the chaotic state their ruler had been in for years. The people were already celebrating the birth of the twins, new life was always welcomed here in Outworld, life was harsh and sometimes children did not live to see adulthood at sixteen years in a human’s lifespan, Outworlders lived nearly five centuries with adulthood being around one hundred and fifty years old. The seven-foot crimson eyed ruler of Outworld paced concerned and terrified, his dark past creeping up into his mind. Not just for his children’s lives but that of his wife Rena Darkov. Oh, his sweet Rena Athena Darkov, how the oracle, and demigod child of Ares had saved him from himself. She warned him of what he could become if he did not change his ways, a cruel egomaniac not unlike the former ruler he took power from. When he was told of the wanton destruction he would cause if he continued, he reevaluated his ways, the cruel and heartless tactics and though he was one win away from victory in Mortal Kombat over Earthrealm, he chose instead, once victory was his, the tenth win a real close match, to simply leave Earthrealm alone, leave it independent and unmerged but legally an Outworld territory now. He took Rena for his bride and took her twin brother Ryker Ares Darkov into his guard. That was about three years ago now. Here he was, a few of his trusted guards present, while the patrols were doubled just in case, of someone trying to kill him or his family. One of the guards had just enough of his pacing, and his own life be damned, he was going to attempt to ease his Kahn’s mind. 

“Your eminence please, stop! Your pacing won’t make them come any faster.” 

His rough voice cut the Kahn from his thoughts had this been years ago he would have killed the guard that spoke out of turn, but the guard who spoke, was his brother in law. He could not be mad at Ryker for being concerned for him, his sister, and now his soon to be niece and nephew. He stopped breathing in and out like Rena had taught him, but calm did not come. He was in his nature, a soldier too. There was a nasty little thing the humans named Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD. Try as he may, it got the better of him more than once. He had become paranoid as a result. Now it was hitting him hard on what should have been a joyous day. Everywhere he looked, shadows of the dead he so brutally slaughtered taunting him and belittling this wonderous day, cutting his confidence low.

“Your eminence? Are you alright?”

His right hand Ko’atal, and Osh-Tekk warrior who too stood at seven feet like his Kahn had spoken, his deep tenor voice cutting down the shadows. In truth, the Osh-Tekk had been mistaken for an Aztec warrior by many humans, even by his wife who had heard the Aztec legends and had such regard for them, so his mind took to that first. Ko’atal gave his Kahn a soft gaze, 

“Please your eminence, relax. You’re not the first man to be worried about his wife and children, and you will not be the last.”  
The Osh-Tekk guardsman said trying to ease his mind. All the Kahn could say is

“It isn’t just that I worry about my wife and children. I worry that I will never be worthy of their love and respect, That I will always be the monster everyone has known me to be.”  
“Bullshit”

Shao Kahn, Ryker Darkov, and Ko’atal turned to the third guard in the room. He was a black-haired, white-eyed Outworlder named Reiko. Reiko crossed his arms and said, 

“Would a monster be pacing back and forth worried for his mate and offspring?”  
“No”  
“Would a monster care for his people?”  
“No”  
“Then by the Elder gods your eminence you are not a monster anymore. Rena has certainty told you such, no?”  
“Yes…”  
“Do you not believe your own wife of three wonderous years?”  
“I do believe her…I just…”

Reiko paused he knew the hesitation. He only nodded at Shao Kahn. He said quietly

“Your Eminence, you have lived near four hundred years, a lifetime of war and bloodshed would be likely to catch up to someone. Please you have those who are worried for you and care about you.”

Ko’atal and Ryker nodded in agreement with Reiko, and Shao Kahn calmed down immensely and said

“This is why you three are my most trusted guards, you know what to say to me in order to ease my mind and I thank you all. There will be sizable bonuses awaiting the three of you for your efforts.”

The three guards humbly bowed to their Kahn and at that moment the healer came out a big smile on his face

“Your eminence, the queen wishes to see you. Its time.”  
“Thank you, Katalina.”

Shao Kahn said and Reiko, Ryker, and Ko’atal took their posts as their Kahn entered his bedroom to behold the sight of his children and his happy healthy wife. His heart was happy to see this not at all as his fears portrayed, maybe they were unfounded…

He woke, his heart pounding. He turned over and saw the place beside him empty and unslept in. Tears flowed when he recalled the truth, the dream had been a lie. His wife died giving birth to their children. Her last words to him being

“I love you Darana, please don’t let your heart harden. Our children need you.”

He tried, not to let ice form around his heart, but it was to no avail. And it would be devastating to his young son.


	2. Shi No Kage

“Gah Outworld, a land of tyrants and chaos. I get why Mom is having us come here, yet not.”

The team was called back to headquarters by Sonya Blade, their general and handler, where they met Li Mei, the leader of refugees from Outworld, who stood at five feet eleven inches, had black hair and brown eyes. From her, they learned that Mileena, a foul hybrid between Outworlder and Tarakatan, has Shinnok’s amulet and cannot control its power, which is why Li Mei’s village was destroyed. To confirm with Kotal Kahn that Li Mei’s story is true, Sonya sends Cassie, her daughter, and her team to Outworld. Sonya Blade stood at five feet nine inches tall and had blonde hair and blue eyes. She, Cassie Cage, real full name Cassandra Carlton Cage, stood at five feet eight inches and had her mom’s same blonde hair and blue eyes, and much the same facial shape. The only thing she got from her dad Johnny Cage was his sharp wit, which has bitten her in the ass a few times now. 

“So, let's find the palace…better yet a guide.”

She thought as they walked. They were in the slums distract when Cassie got the strangest feeling as if someone was watching and following them.

He watched this section of the slums like a hawk. All who lived here only knew him as Shi no Kage, or death’s shadow, as Guards and criminals alike died at his hands to protect them. Shi watched these humans, these Earthrealmers arrive from a portal and tailed them, at first out of sight so they wouldn’t notice them. Seeing then they were not a threat to those of Slums distract eleven he adjusted his tailing so that the foursome would only notice him, and the lead female had noticed him. He had never seen a blonde female before, everyone here in Outworld, male and female were dark-haired, brown or black, Skaret was the exception with red hair, though it wasn’t sure if her blood oath did that to her or that she was born as such.

She turned on her heel spotting their tail. He was tall, six feet four inches tall, just barely edging out their archer and monk Kung Jin. He is shirtless, wearing only pants, wraps around his wrists and arms and cloth shoes. He also wears a hooded shawl and the hood is up covering his face from view. What was in plain view were eight scars five on his upper right arm and three on his upper left arm. There was also a grizzly brand burned into his right side just above his stomach. 

“Can we help you?”

Cassie said harshly which caused the stranger to flinch. He bowed before saying

“My apologies, I couldn’t help but notice the four of you walking through my distract…aimlessly. Also admiring a rare beauty as well.”

Cassie blushed realizing he was talking about her. It was true as she looked around, she was the only blonde-haired, blue-eyed, fair-skinned anyone around. She coughed nervously then said  
“Yes, we are walking, we were looking for the palace or a guide there.”

The young Outworlder went ridged his tone darkened slightly

“Why do you seek Ko’atal?”

Cassie and her team explain and the young Outworlder relaxed slightly but was still tense. 

“Ma’sarnas, Thank-You. We are indeed in a civil war right now between Mileena, the last known heir to Shao Kahn’s throne, and Ko’atal Shao Kahn’s right-hand general. I cannot confirm Mileena having possession of Shinnok’s amulet, however, I will be more than happily guide you in the right direction.”

He said calmly. The foursome relaxed, his voice made him sound right around their age range, maybe even the same age as their Shirai-Ryu ally Takeda Takahashi. The five-foot-eleven ninja whispered to Cassie

“He’s half Outworlder half Earthrealmer. More than that, his mother was a demigod.”  
“Got that from his mind?”  
“Yeah, but now he’s actively blocking me.”  
“Good try Takeda thank you.”

The young Outworlder Earthrealmer hybrid folded his arms and said 

“Careful who’s mind you read, Kenshison, not everyone will be as forgiving.”  
“I am sorry, what is your name anyway?”

He flinched, no one asked his name, they called him Shi no Kage. He then rigidly answered

“Shi no Kage.”  
“Death’s Shadow?”

Takeda translated and Shi only nodded. Cassie then said

“You can lead us to the Palace Shi?”  
“Up to the palace district’s edge yes, beyond that, we slum dwellers are not allowed to walk the Palace distract. The only time we ever set foot there is when we have been arrested by the guards.”

Cassie felt her heartbreak for Shi, his lonely existence. But she couldn’t let emotions rule her decisions. Shi no Kage proved himself a capable guide and even helped them by supplies from the Outworld Market. The vendors sneered at the slum dwellers' presence, his brand being what set most vendors off to him, but they kept civil for their “Guests” but the hostilely was not lost on Cassie and crew. Cassie asked Shi

“Shi, that brand on your side, what does it mean?”  
“Traitor.”

Is all the young man could say for the moment, the understanding came quickly for Kung Jin and Takeda Takahashi. Their last companion, Jacqui Briggs, who also stood at five feet eight inches, had dark skin and black hair with brown eyes, spoke up saying

“They treat you like you’re a runaway slave! It's not right. What did you ever do to any of them?”  
“Simply I was born.”

That stopped everyone in their tracks. Shi was an abuse victim who was having great courage in talking to them about his pain, his past. He’s hooded eyes watched ahead, once they got closer to the palace district. They were met by an Earthrealm mercenary, who spoke calmly

“I got it from here kid. No need for you to get in trouble.”  
“Thanks, Black, be nice to them please, they are good people.”  
“Can’t grantee nothing kid. Now get.”

With a nod he dashed off back to the slums he called home, but it wouldn’t be for long.


	3. A New Team Mate and A New Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to change this to a cross over before I thought 'No, it's more likely in-universe, some Outworlders may have inspired our Klingons' so there you go.
> 
> I also took heavily from the Mortal Kombat X script.

Shi no Kage sat in his lofty shambles of a home. He was high above the streets and near the harbor. He noticed that the guards drag four…Earthrealmers to the prison ship. He watched them, take the four below deck and then leave, Shi no Kage grabbed his staff, secured it to his back and dove into the water and swam to the ship, sneaking up onto the ship. He took out the guards. As he neared the entrance to below deck, he heard Cassie shout up 

“Shi no Kage? Is that you?”  
“Yes, Cassie. All clear on deck.”

The four came up and Cassie hugged him relieved to see him. They turn to see more guards arriving, most of them having bows and arrows. The five of them fight off the guards, while Shi noticed a guard take aim at Cassie, Shi jumps taking the arrow into his left shoulder. He groans in pain, and Cassie shouts at him

“SHI WHAT THE HELL!”  
“It was aimed at you Cassie; I couldn’t let you die!”

Cassie smiles at him holding him close and yells to Takeda and Kung Jin

“Guys cover us! Shi’s hit!”  
“Rodger!”

Kung Jin and Takeda yelled back, and Jacqui dove over to them and asked

“He ok?”  
“Not sure. He took an arrow for me.”

Jacqui then took out the first aid kit, and carefully yanked the full arrow, head included from Shi’s shoulder. He screamed in pain but merely moaned as Jacqui applied a cleaning solution, a healing balm and bandaged the wound. With a clear path, they flee to the Kuatan jungle, once safe Takeda pulls out a communicator, speaking to Kenshi through

“We're all in one piece. No one seems to be tailing us.”  
“Have you been able to determine where D'Vorah was headed?”  
“We think she's headed for the Sea of Blood.”

Another voice is heard over the communicator.

“Damn!”

Knowing the voice Jacqui questions

“Dad?”  
“She's coming here. To Quan Chi. There's a secret portal near the Sea of Blood. Quan Chi had it built when we were gettin' ready to invade Outworld.”

Cassie cut in

“Great.”

Jacqui rolled her eyes and questioned more out of worry

“Dad, what are you doing? Why are you in the Netherrealm?”  
“Well, now who's being overprotective?”  
“I know you think you have things to make up for, but—"  
“I'm doing this for Sonya. She's family.”  
“That's why I'm worried.”  
“I'll be fine. You stay safe, y' hear?”  
“You stay safe too. I love you. Briggs out.”  
“Briggs out.”

With that, the youth sat there unsure of what to do. Shi no Kage advises, 

“We should get to Special Force’s base. Regroup.”

Cassie and crew turn to him and nod in agreement. Cassie notices Shi not following them

“Shi, we are not leaving you behind. Your apart of this team now.”

Shi no Kage gave a weak smile but nodded following Cassie and crew back to Earthrealm arriving through a portal of their own as Sonya tries to sit up. The base in shambles a fight having been fought here. Cassie is the first to notice.

“Oh, shit!”

She rushes over to Sonya, while Kung Jin rushes to Scorpion and Takeda and Jacqui run to Kenshi. Shi no Kage joins her by her mother, remaining quiet.

“Mom!”

She takes Sonya by the shoulders, questioning

“Where's Dad?”  
“Shinnok...”  
“Mom, mom, where'd they go?”

Sonya passes out again.

“Mom?!”

It is Hanzo Hasashi who answers her, helped up to a sit by Kung Jin, slightly dazed still.

“Your father... Shinnok's prisoner... at the Sky Temple.”

He passes out too. They find a medic stable enough to assist while they resupply and regroup to head out. Shi no Kage growls but stands with Cassie and crew. He says

“This is bigger than all of us. So, we do this together.”

Takeda nods sharping his whip blades and doing some clan katas to loosen up. Kung Jin checks his arrows and sharpens his chakram, saying a quick prayer for protection. Jacqui restocks her plasma charges before doing some quick pushups. Cassie also restocks ammo and she looks at Shi no Kage, who has been gifted a ninja battle suit for his protection. His lean body still very pronounced but he’s eager to go. And like that they head out grabbing a plane to fly out to the Sky Temple to then face off Shinnok. They are soon at the cockpit of their plane, currently in the air and heading towards the Sky Temple. Jacqui and Takeda are in the pilot's seats, with Cassie and Jin at the computer screens just behind them. Shi sits in a spare seat eyes hidden but forward, Cassie speaks

“We land in fifteen minutes. We'll enter the Sky Temple from the terrestrial entrance.”

Takeda questions

“Why not go straight there?”

Kung Jin sighs answering

“It exists in a different quantum state, slightly out of phase from our reality. It can't be reached by conventional means.”

Takeda breaths out a heavy sigh, which Jacqui notices, and questions

“What?”  
“It's just us, the five of us. No one's coming to help, either because they are too scared or can’t. We either pull this off or—"

Cassie seems to snap, causing even Shi to jump, something Cassie regrets as she states clearly 

“We WILL get it done.”  
Shi no Kage nods and states

“Shinnok is foolish There is no honor in attacking the weak. And I see now Cassie you believe some of the same things I do.”  
“Oh? That being?”  
“When a warrior goes to a battle, he does not abandon his friends.”

Jacqui is the one to ask 

“Are you a Klingon?”  
“As in Star Trek…Yes.”

With a quick twist of his staff, it morphs into a bat'leth, the mighty two-handed blade of the famed aliens of Star Trek. Shi no Kage may not have been one of their race but Jacqui could tell Commander Worf would have been proud to call him brother.


	4. A Prince Revaled

Warning buzzers sound off through the plane. Before it looms the clouds that have been corrupted by the Jinsei. Cassie and Jin get out of their seats for a closer look, along with Shi No Kage. Kung Jin is first to question

“By the... what is that?!”  
“Dunno. But it's headed right for us.”  
“Elder Gods have mercy.”

As the cloud looms closer, it produces turbulence that rocks the plane. Shi No Kage sits back down quickly with Jacqui commanding

“Buckle up, people! I gotta put her down.”

Cassie and Jin race back to their seats. Jacqui lands the plane without crashing, and the five of them have exited without issue. The corrupted light from the clouds above them has given the forest a distinctly red hue. Jacqui scans the area then says

“Looks like the temple entrance is fifteen clicks that way.”

She points off to the distance, and Takeda muses

“A moonlight walk in the woods. Another time, it'd be relaxing.”  
“I wouldn't have pegged you for outdoorsy.”  
“My mother and I lived near a forest a lot like this. Really takes me back.”

Jacqui smiles at this - it's quite clear she's warming up to Takeda's charm.

“After we wrap this up, we should go.”

He looks at her and smiles back. They spend a moment staring warmly at one another, before looking over to Cassie and Jin standing on one of the plane wings, repairing the motor. Cassie slams down her tools in frustration, which again has a guarding Shi flinch.

“Fuck me! We're grounded. That shockwave fried the leads.”  
“Then let's get going. We're almost outta time.”

Shi no Kage gets twitchy saying

“Guys, look”

A portal opens behind them, where Shi no Kage was pointing. Kotal Kahn emerges, flanked by Erron Black, Ermac, Ferra/Torr, Reptile and several of his soldiers. Kung Jin groans 

“What are they doing here?”  
Jacquie ripostes,

“Looking for the amulet, I bet.”

Takeda then articulates

“We must tell them about Shinnok. Call a truce.”

Kotal spots them and does not look happy to see them. He points in their direction with his macuahuitl and addresses his soldiers.

“Bring them to me!”

His soldiers roar out battle cries and charge forward and Cassie says

“Or not.”

Jacqui having an idea says

“The woods! C'mon!”

They flee, though Shi No Kage remains. Kotal tells his soldiers 

“Find them I will deal with this one myself.”

Kotal steps toward Shi sizing him up. Shi no Kage lowers his hood and Kotal and his allies are shocked, though not Erron Black, already knowing the kid. 

“Prince Alex. Why is it that you side with these mere mortals?”  
“You forget Ko’atal my mother was one of these mere mortals.”

Kotal growls at his old name but relents 

“They worked with D’Vorah to betray our people.”  
“Really? Hmm, last I recall earthrealmers hate bugs, why work with an oversized pest?” 

Kotal's forces walk through the woods, searching for their prey. Cassie and Jacqui hide behind two large trees as the search party walks past. Kotal and his close allies observe with Erron restraining Alex gun pointed to his head he whispers

“An’t noten personal kid”

Ferra from a atop Torr a hulking creature says

“They quiet. Sneaky.”

Kotal replies

“Ermac?”

The soul construct speaks

“We sense them. But the forest teems with souls.”

Reptile a lizard-like creature says

“Yes... So close.”

Explosions suddenly rock the forest around Kotal's forces, throwing them into disarray. Two trees fall, crushing several soldiers beneath them. Cassie chucks some grenades at the trees, Kung Jin shoots their bases with arrows and Jacqui uses her gauntlets to shoot plasma blasts at the tree bases. The result is the trees continuing to fall on Kotal's forces. One of Cassie's grenades lands at Reptile's feet. He notices and leaps up into the air, just narrowly avoiding the explosion. The fallen trees catch fire, giving Kotal's forces more issues to contend with. Ferra shrieks in fear at the flames. Alex grins though is surprised as everyone is distracted Erron frees him, and they hear Kotal say

“Divine fire and earth!”

Alex spits out to him

“Only an enemy without honor refuses to show himself in battle.”

He looks over the battlefield and spots Kung Jin shooting off arrows. Meanwhile, Reptile scurries high up a tree and spots Jacqui. She has her back to him and continues to shoot plasma bolts at Kotal's forces. Reptile says more to himself

“I see you...”

Takeda runs up to Jacqui and spots Reptile, he shouts a warning to Jacqui

“Jacqui, look out!”

His warning comes too late. Reptile leaps from the tree and lands on Jacqui, pinning her to the ground. Takeda charges towards him, but Reptile notices and spits a glob of acid into his face. Takeda screams in agony and clasps his face in his hands as the acid burns into it. Reptile turns back to Jacqui, who is still struggling in his grip. He raises one claw to smash her face in, but Jacqui rallies and punches him in the chest. She follows up with a headbutt and throws Reptile off her. They both rise to their feet, and she growls at him

“You hurt him; you answer to me!”

They fight. While the Zaterrean's speed and fighting abilities are not trivial threats, Jacqui fights with a rage that he is unable to overcome. Utilizing her specialized gauntlets to their full potential, she unleashes a beatdown on Reptile that does not stop until he is unconscious at her feet.

“Go crawl back under your rock, Reptile.”

With Reptile down, Jacqui rushes back to Takeda, who's still trying to wipe his face with his hands, she commands

“Stop! You need water.”

She produces an emergency hip flask and commands again

“Lean your head back.”

He does so and she pours the water onto his face. It does the job of clearing his eyes. She asks

“Can you see?”  
“Yeah, yeah. It's fuzzy, but—"

She pours more water on his face, asking again

“Better?”

The blurry visage clears up quickly into a close up of Jacqui's face and Takeda says

“Beautiful.”


	5. Battle in the Forest

As the scene shifts from his perspective, their tender moment is interrupted by Ermac - levitating a considerable distance above ground level - uprooting the tree that Takeda was resting by. Jacqui growls 

“Hold that thought.”

They flee just as Ermac brings the tree down where they were standing. He flies after them, shooting blasts of soul energy as Takeda and Jacqui dodge as best they can. After a while, it seems like they manage to outrun him - but then they come face to face with Kotal Kahn and his soldiers. Ermac soon floats into view behind them. Takeda almost out breath says

“Lady's choice.”  
“I've got Ermac.”

As Takeda rushes Kotal, Jacqui charges at Ermac. She shoots off a plasma bolt that hits Ermac to no effect. In response, he telekinetically lifts her into the air and slams her into a tree. She struggles to rise as Ermac floats down to ground level. He speaks

“You are the spawn of Jackson Briggs.”  
“And damn proud of it! I know what you did to him.”  
“We took your father's arms. We will take all of you.”

They fight. The battle proves to be one of the toughest of Jacqui's life, as Ermac brings the power of a thousand souls to bear against her. But hardened by resolve and the will to avenge her father's maiming, Jacqui takes the fight to the Outworld construct. After a fierce battle, she manages to emerge victorious against Ermac. She says

“That was for you, Dad.”

As Jacqui rushes back to where Takeda is fighting Kotal, Ferra/Torr jumps into her path. Ferra laughs and Torr roars, taking a massive swing at her with his meaty fists. Jacqui dodges two swipes and barely escapes as Torr almost pounds her into the ground. He manages to grab Jacqui and lift her into the air with both his hands around her waist. Ferra coaches 

“Squeeze, squeeze, Torr!”

Torr complies, and Jacqui's bulletproof vest begins to crunch under the strength in his hands. Ferra grins and coos

“Your eyes, so bright.”

She readies the metal claws on her wrist and then says

“Gonna carve 'em out!”

She slowly brings the claws towards Jacqui's face. In the nick of time, Jacqui's gauntlets finish charging up. She unleashes a plasma blast that rocks Torr backward, letting her loose of his grip. He doesn't fall though, and neither does Ferra. Ferra scrams

“Trickery! Deceit!”

Jacqui shoots off a plasma bolt, but it isn't charged and doesn't faze Torr. He throws two more meaty punches that Jacqui barely avoids. She gets into a fighting stance and shouts

“No more tricks. Just a straight-up beatdown.”

They fight. The sheer power and brutality of Ferra/Torr force Jacqui to use all of her kickboxing skills to avoid their mighty attacks. She proves to be up to the challenge, and with the help of her charged gauntlets, she lands multiple blows on the two Outworlders. After a long brawl, they eventually fall unconscious at her feet. She comments

“Two for one. I'll take it.”

Back with the rest of Team S-F, Kung Jin blocks the sword of a charging soldier with his staff, and Cassie kicks him in the side, staggering him long enough for Jin to put an arrow through his brain. He swings his staff around just in time to parry a sword blow from another soldier trying to cut down Cassie, allowing her to kick him in the stomach and smash her knee into his face, knocking him out. A third soldier charges Jin, who again blocks the sword strike with his staff-bow. Cassie punches the soldier in the kidney twice and knocks him down with a right cross, and Jin swings his staff-bow around and fires an arrow straight through the head of a fourth soldier, causing him to backflip from the force.

Meanwhile, Takeda is still fighting Kotal Kahn one on one. He smashes Kotal in the face with a right hand, but the Osh-Tekk kicks him in the stomach, forcing him back. Takeda holds back for a moment, allowing Kotal a chance to speak.

“We know D'Vorah is here. Where is the amulet?”  
“Kotal Kahn, the situation has changed—"  
“Do not fling your spittle at me.”

He charges at Takeda and attacks. Takeda blocks his punches but takes a kick to the chest that knocks him down. He rolls to his feet and fires off one of his whips, ensnaring Kotal by the wrist. Kotal merely takes a firm grip on the whip and pulls, whirling Takeda around him. Takeda manages to stay on his feet but is forced to retract the whip. Jacqui runs up to them both and asks

“You tell 'im?”  
“Not yet!”  
“He needs to kno—"  
“Busy!”

Kotal interjected angrily

“I will kill you both.”

Jacqui shouts at him

“Shinnok's been freed. He's at Raiden's Sky Temple. He's already infected Earthrealm's life force.”

She gestures to the sky. Kotal looks up at the red clouds and realizes the truth of her words.

“The heavens boil... Earthrealm is lost!”  
“Not if we hang together!”

Kotal draws his macuahuitl from the scabbard on his back and readies it for kombat.

“I will appease Shinnok. Bring him your heads. Gain time to bolster Outworld's defenses.”

He swings the weapon at Takeda, who barely ducks in time. Kotal backhands it towards Jacqui, who blocks with her gauntlets. Kotal holsters the macahuitl as Takeda throws a punch that he blocks before he punches him in the kidney and kicks him in the ankle, knocking him to the ground. As Takeda rises, Ferra/Torr charges straight towards him. Takeda ducks under Torr's attempted grab, but the behemoth slaps away his follow up kick. While Takeda fights Ferra/Torr, Jacqui now goes up against Kotal Kahn alone. She deflects one of the Kahn's punches and one of his roundhouse kicks with her gauntlet and shoots off a blast of plasma that stuns him for a moment. 

Alex had been watching only to fight off the others one by one himself and fail while fighting Erron

“As I said Kid, an’t notn personal”


	6. FIGHT

“You need to help us, Kotal Kahn!”  
“It is too late for Earthrealm. Shinnok is now its master.”

They fight. With both kombatants fueled with desperation for their realms, the battle proves to be a long and hard one for Jacqui. The Emperor of Outworld brings everything he has to the fight, and Jacqui only barely manages to defend against it. Calling upon her last reserves, she throws everything she has right back at Kotal Kahn and amazingly manages to defeat him.

“You should'a been with us.”

Kotal rises to his feet, growling impatiently. Erron Black steps in, flanked by soldiers and tossing Alex toward her, and aims one of his revolvers right at her.

“That's enough.”

Kotal's forces slowly back Jacqui, Cassie, Alex and Jin towards each other in a clear part of the forest. Cassie tries to shoot her pistol, but she's out of bullets. She holsters the gun and readies her fists.

“Fuck me!”  
“Not right now Cassie

Alex retorted for some levity which did get them laughing until Ferra/Torr stomps back into the fray, with Takeda's bound body in Torr's arms. Torr lifts him up and throws him toward the clearing. He lands hard as Ferra laughs, and Jacqui helps him to his feet. The kids are now surrounded and have all backed into one another.

“Don't know about you guys, but I'm living the dream.”  
“You have odd dreams.”

Kotal interrupts 

“Chattel. You die tonight.”  
“Then It is a good day to die.”

Alex says as Kotal calls to his soldiers in the Outworld tongue and they begin to close in. Ferra/Torr charge forward... and are frozen solid by an ice blast. More blasts follow, freezing the soldiers who come too close to Team S-F. Sub-Zero walks into the clearing, flanked by his Lin Kuei disciples. The warriors charge into battle without hesitation, forcing Kotal's  
forces to engage them. Team S-F break free and make a run for it, stopping  
as Sub-Zero walks towards them. He regards all of them Prince Alex included, who now keeps his hood down

“You stood together against formidable odds. Lesser warriors would not have fared so well.”

Cassie replied with a bow of respect 

“Thanks, Grandmaster.”  
“I will remain here to push Kotal Kahn back to Outworld. Proceed to the Sky Temple. Earthrealm's fate lies with you.”

They head off as Sub-Zero walks toward the battle. They soon reach the Sky Temple and creep up behind a wall overlooking a crevice as D'Vorah speaks with Liu Kang, Kitana and Sindel.

“Lord Shinnok is nearly finished. Soon the Jinsei's corruption will be irreversible.”  
“The invasion can then proceed. Raiden and his allies will be unable to offer resistance.”

Kung Jin missteps, and some stones crumble under his feet and fall into the crevice below them. Takeda and Cassie stop Jin from falling.

“Once the realm falls, our path to victory will be clear. Advise Lord Shinnok that the Oni and Orochi are ready. At his command, we'll unleash them on Earthrealm.”

D'Vorah nods and walks into the Sky Temple. Kung Lao and Smoke walk up to the rest of the revenants.

“Have you found Raiden's portal to the Heavens?”  
“Yes, but his wards protect it. We can't breakthrough.”

Team S-F peer over the wall at the revenants.

“That is unacceptable. After Earthrealm is destroyed, we must complete Lord Shinnok's vengeance; invade the Heavens and destroy the Elder Gods."

Liu Kang says To Kung Lao and Smoke 

“Come.”

The three male revenants walk off. The five processes what they heard and Takeda first speaks

“Make war on the Heavens?! If Shinnok can take down the Elder Gods—"  
“End of the universe. Got it.”  
“Kung Lao... to see him like this...”  
“We'll all be hangin' 'round the Netherrealm water cooler if we don't pull this off. C'mon.”

As they creep along the wall, a rock comes loose from where Takeda puts his foot. Unlike Kung Jin before him, the rest of the crew are unable to catch him and he falls, just barely grabbing into the crevice edge in time. Alex reaches a hand to him

“Takeda! Give me your hand!”

Takeda reaches up catching Alex’s hand, and the half Outworlder pulls him up, and once on solid ground Alex smiles

“You ok Takeda?”  
“Yeah, Thank-You…What is your real name?”  
“Alexander Valkyrie Darkov.”  
“And what a sad return it is for you, your highness!”

The five of them turn to a revenant Outworlder, Reiko himself stood before them, his words shocking the rest of the team. He is not alone as Noob Saibot reveals himself along with the revenant Ryker as well. They force the five kids to move closer to the temple. Sindel and Kitana notice this. Realizing they've been caught, Cassie motions to Jin and they spring engaging in kombat. Alex elbows Reiko in the gut and swings his bat'leth at Ryker. He holds the two former Outworld guards at bay as Kung Jin swings his staff at Kitana as Cassie fends off Sindel's strikes. Kitana gets through Jin's staff swings, punches him in the stomach and kicks him in the face as he bends over, staggering him. Cassie punches Sindel, who blocks two more strikes from her and sends her reeling with a punch of her own. Cassie begins to retreat as Sindel advances on her asking in an almost purring voice

“Has your mother ever told you what I did to her friends? Killed them all in the blink of an eye.”  
“And your own daughter. You proud of that?”  
“We are bonded in death. You will join us, and I will give you a proper upbringing!”

They fight. Without the magic of Shang Tsung and his consumed souls in Sindel's body, she is unable to bring up the same power and strength that killed so many of Earthrealm's warriors. That is why she finds herself unable to take down Cassie so easily and that allows the leader of Team S-F to rally and beat her down, eventually leaving her unconscious on the ground. Cassie says in spite

“Nice offer, Mommy Dearest, but I'll pass.”


	7. The Solider and the Prince

Kung Jin yells out as he is flung backward, crashing into the large gong in the temple courtyard. He passes out from the collision. As Kitana moves in to finish him, Cassie calls out to her. She sees Alex protecting Jin and slowing getting him on his feet. She yells

“Back off, princess!”  
“You think mere words can stop me?”

Kitana turns as she spots Takeda and Jacqui running toward her. The three of them surround the revenant. Cassie grins saying

“Thanks for the assist.”  
“Any time.”  
“Tick tock, ladies.”

Kitana blocks strikes from Cassie and Jacqui with her fans, kicking Cassie away at the same time she punches Jacqui backward. Takeda lands two punches across her face, but she blocks a third and counters with a roundhouse kick that staggers him. She then levitates him and Jacqui into the air with her fan-nado attack and chucks of her fans into his abdomen. She follows up on Jacqui by throwing her remaining fan into her shoulder. With them both down, Kitana recalls both fans to her and twirls them around, turning to face Cassie, and Cassie screams 

“No!”  
“You wish to die first? So be it.”

They fight. Kitana proves to be a huge test for Cassie, as her speed and skill in battle matches and surpasses the young Earthrealmer. However, Cassie shows that she has tricks of her own up her sleeve, and these allow her to remain in the fight and take it to the revenant. After a fierce battle, Cassie manages to emerge victorious adding

“You're not killing anyone.”

As Kung Jin pulls himself to a stand with Alex’s help, Cassie rushes over to Takeda. Cassie then To Kung Jin orders

“Help Jacqui!”

Realizing the situation is dire, Jin does as he's told for once. Cassie helps Takeda to his feet. He's favoring his abdomen, which is bloodied up from Kitana's fan. Alex assists where he can quietly inner rage burning inside of him as he listens to Cassie speak to Takeda

“Messed you up pretty bad.”  
“Ugh, great bedside manner. I can fight.”

Cassie puts his arm around her shoulder to support him. They walk over to Jin, Alex, and Jacqui, who's sitting down and favoring her shoulder. Cassie is worried

“Jacqui?”  
“It's nothing. Just like Kurdistan.”

The five of them hear someone call out in Chinese. They turn to spot Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Smoke rushing toward them and they are not friendly either, Takeda then to Cassie, Alex and Kung Jin says

“You three go. Jacqui and I'll handle them.”  
“What?”  
“We'll just slow you down.”  
“Forget it!”

Alex added in

“When a warrior goes to a battle, he does not abandon his friends.”

Cassie realizes the truth in their words. She looks to them and pulls out her pistols.

“Damn it. Keep your heads down. I'll see you on the other side.”

She nods to Jin and Alex and they take off into the Temple. 

Meanwhile, Shinnok within the Jinsei Chamber as he has now completely corrupted it with his presence. Raiden is still trapped in the skeleton hand, barely conscious. D'Vorah is with the cocooned Johnny Cage, watching as her insects slowly eat into his face. D’Vorah coos

“They taste your flesh. Burrow deep. Inside you, they will grow. Gnaw your innards.”

Johnny is still fully conscious during this horrific ordeal, but he refuses to cry out in pain. Cassie, Alex, and Jin rush into the Jinsei Chamber. Alex is horrified, while Kung Jin and Cassie both have words Kung Jin first

“By the gods!”  
“DAD!”

D'Vorah turns around at their voices and engages them in kombat. She blocks a kick from Jin and a punch from Cassie, kicking her in the stomach and forcing her backward. She blocks a punch from Jin and extends one of her stingers, stabbing him in the chest. She coldcocks him with her fist and ducks a right hand from Cassie. Once more, D'Vorah launches her stinger, but Cassie catches the appendage. She blocks D'Vorah's strikes as best she can but is forced backward by a punch to the face. She doesn’t notice Alex dash to Kung Jin to assist him, paying the prince no heed she addresses Cassie

“First father, then the daughter. Will they taste the same?”

They fight. Under normal circumstances, the fighting prowess and powers of D'Vorah would have been too much for Cassie to handle alone. But now the daughter of Johnny Cage fights with aggression and strength unknown to her before. She relentlessly pummels the Kytinn, not stopping until she is well and truly unconscious at her feet. She spits

“You're the bug? I'm the windshield.”

Outside in the Sky Temple courtyard, Takeda is fending off attacks from Sindel and Kitana as best he can, while Jacqui is busy fighting off Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Smoke. Takeda catches a break by punching Sindel backward, but Jacqui gets pummelled by Liu Kang and Smoke. Kitana lays into Takeda with some punches and Sindel hits him with a roundhouse kick as Jacqui manages to uppercut Liu Kang. Back in the Jinsei Chamber, the insects burrowing into Johnny's face have all died once D'Vorah fell unconscious. He looks up to find his daughter trying to free him from the cocoon. He smiles saying

“Hey... Punkin...”  
“I'm a little old for "Punkin".”

The cocoon proves to be tough for Cassie to open, but she still goes at it. He tells her

“No... Get... Shinnok.”  
“But—"  
“I love you.”

He falls silent and his eyes close. Cassie worried says

“Dad?”

Alex shouts to her a bit of wisdom he has learned being a Klingon, 

“Focus on but one target Cassie, cause here it comes!”

Before she can check if Johnny has died, the corrupted form of Shinnok descends from the Jinsei onto the chamber floor itself, looking toward her. Before addressing her, he addresses Alex

“Outworld’s exiled prince. Why would you care to die here, and not side bolstering Outworld’s defenses?”  
“To die in the line of duty is the hope of every Klingon.”


	8. Shinnok's Defeat

Before she can check if Johnny has died, the corrupted form of Shinnok descends from the Jinsei onto the chamber floor itself, looking toward her. Before addressing her, he addresses Alex

“Outworld’s exiled prince. Why would you care to die here, and not side bolstering Outworld’s defenses?”  
“To die in the line of duty is the hope of every Klingon.”

Shinnok then dismisses him circling him of from Cassie. He then speaks

“So you are the issue of Johnny Cage. Fitting that I exterminate his entire line.

Cassie's fear at the sight of the fallen Elder God is quickly replaced by determination and resolve. She growls

“You want him, you're gonna go through me.”

As Shinnok strides towards her, Cassie lets rip with several punches that he effortlessly blocks. One slips through, but it doesn't faze him. She throws a supergirl punch, but only hurts her hand when she punches his skull. Shinnok throws a light jab that almost floors Cassie before  
grabbing her by the throat and lifting her into the air. He throws a measured punch to her face that sends her flying across the chamber, just barely conscious. He smirks adding

“Yes, that's better. Watch, Miss Cage, as I rend your father's flesh.”

He summons magic into his palm and blasts Johnny square in the face with a red beam of power. This time, Johnny is unable to keep from screaming in pain. Cassie looks up and struggles to her knees as Shinnok breaks off the spell. He grins, madness clear in his voice

“This is what awaits those who defy me: excruciating, exquisite death.”

He blasts Johnny again in the face with his magic, prompting more screams from him. Cassie gets back to her feet and charges forward. She yells

“You son of a BITCH!”

As she runs at Shinnok, the same green energy that surrounded her father twenty-five years ago envelops her as well. As Shinnok blasts her with his magic instead, she puts up her hands to block it. Like Johnny before her, the magic has no effect and she throws off the blast. She takes a moment to look at the glow on her body. She more in awe than shock says

“Holy shit, it does run in the family!”  
“Your father's power will not save you. You cannot hope to survive!”

They fight. The battle is truly epic, with neither the empowered Cassie nor Shinnok getting any clear advantage for the majority of it. For what seems like an age, the daughter of Johnny Cage and the fallen Elder God fight with everything they have, but eventually Cassie Cage gains an advantage and with one final assault, she knocks Shinnok to the ground. She says

“You got Caged.”

As Shinnok rises, Cassie throws a knee that he blocks, but hits a kick that connects to his stomach. She follows through with a punch to his abdomen, an overhead punch to his head, a low roundhouse kick to his crotch and a knee to his face, staggering him. With a battle cry, Cassie lands one more punch to Shinnok's face and finishes him off with a somersaulting kick that leaves the fallen Elder God knocked out for the count. With Shinnok defeated, the green glow of power surrounding Cassie fades out. Kung Jin picks himself off the floor and walks over to her, noting that Shinnok is out like a lightbulb. Alex walks with him also, a nod of approval from the former prince of Outworld as Kung Jin speaks

“That you? Nice.”

Raiden speaks

“Cassandra Cage...”

Raiden is still imprisoned by the skeleton hand, which has since blackened slightly with Shinnok's defeat. Cassie, Alex, and Jin run up to him. He commands

“Put me... in the Jinsei.”  
“What?”  
“But you're-- it-- it'll kill you!”  
“Must... be... cleansed. Hurry.”

Together, Cassie, Alex, and Jin support Raiden and walk him onto the floating rocks leading up to the Jinsei. He floats into the corrupted Jinsei and starts chanting in Japanese. His arms charge up with lightning that envelops his body. As Cassie, Alex and Jin look on with concern, he blasts Shinnok in the chest with a lightning bolt, lifting his unconscious form into the air. The lightning acts as a conduit, and Raiden begins to absorb the corrupted essence of Shinnok into his own body. He begins to grimace in pain but does not stop the spell. Shinnok's demonic form is eventually restored to his original self, still unconscious and now no longer holding his amulet. With the power gone from Shinnok, Raiden cries out once more and blue essence expels itself from his body, back into the Jinsei. The chamber is filled with white light, so bright the entire screen whites out. Alex himself finding a bit of quiet in his mind and amid this stands a six-foot tall female, with long black hair and gorgeous green eyes

“Mom?”

Alex askes hesitant to believe his eyes, she nods saying

“Yes, my sweet boy. You poor thing to have suffered at your father’s hand. Please understand, he was grieving.”  
“Is that any excuse to torture your son? To cast him out like garbage?”  
“No Alex it is not, but you have to understand, he was very much a family man. Someone who loved his wife and children.”  
“I never felt any of that love. Now here I am an outcast. Alone.”

His mother cupped his face gently, something he could feel before saying

“You are not alone. You have Cassie Cage, Kung Jin, Takeda Takahashi, and Jacqui Briggs as friends. And trust me I will get some Outworlders on your side. I reside in Ermac after all.”

Alex gulped but heard Ermac’s voice speak

“We apologize your highness. Her ladyship harshly berated us for hurting you. We will work on getting Reptile and Erron Black to support you, your highness.”

Alex smiled softly saying

“I am not alone anymore. Thank you, mother. Thank You, Ermac.”  
“Your highness is most welcome.”

His mother smiled and said

“That Cassie Cage is a good one, keep her close.”


	9. The Team Reassembled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter ends the events of Mortal Kombat X. Yee.

Outside of the Sky Temple, the revenants have been unable to beat Jacqui and Takeda. Everyone stops fighting as the corrupted cloud pouring out of the Jinsei Chamber dissipates, and the clouds above it begin to lose their blood-red hue. Liu Kang says to the revenants

“We must withdraw.”

Jacqui and Takeda look to the sky, smiles on their faces as sunlight breaks through once again. They only notice too late that a portal opens that takes the revenants back to the Netherrealm. Nonetheless, this does nothing to their current joyous mood. Takeda puts a hand on Jacqui, and they both walk over to the temple, sitting down near the giant statue of Raiden, completely exhausted. They talk

“That moonlight walk... can it wait?”  
“No walks. Poolside. Umbrella drinks.”

He puts his hand on Jacqui's, saying

“Deal.”

They look at each other and smile, and Jacqui rests her head on Takeda's shoulder. Back in the Jinsei Chamber, the lifeforce of Earthrealm is back to its regular blue hue. Cassie Cage, Alex Darkov, and Kung Jin hold Raiden up and walk him back to the chamber floor. Raiden has fallen motionless from the ordeal and they set him down as gently as they can. Cassie and Kung Jin speak

“Is he alive?”  
“Barely. I'll help him. Help your father.”

Cassie runs back to Johnny, still cocooned but alive. He smiles as he spots her. Craking a smile and joke

“And to think... I was worried when you started dating.”  
“Afraid I'd come home with someone like you?”  
“Funny, beautiful, saves the world. My work here is done.”

The four of them hear 

“This way! Here!”

Sonya arrives in the chamber, flanked by Special Forces soldiers. She says to her men

“Isolate Shinnok and D'Vorah. And get the medic!”

She runs up to Cassie and Johnny, finally looking at her ex-husband with concern.

“We'll fix you up. Help is on the way.”  
“You shoulda seen, Cass. Wiped the floor with Shinnok.”  
“I believe it. And you... you did a great job with your team, Johnny.  
“You hear that, Cass? She called me "Johnny".”  
“I thought she might.”

As the Cage family smile at one another, the camera pans up to the Jinsei, restored to all its former glory. Alex stands there quiet as things were dealt with. Alex is pulled from his thoughts as he felt some special forces soldiers restrain him and without resistance, Alex walks with them away to a holding cell. Alex sat quietly making no demands and no shouts of unjust treatment. He looked up as General Sonya Blade approached him. She nodded at him and asked

“Your Shao Kahn’s son?”  
“Yes.”  
“I was told how you worked with and assisted my daughter and her team. Thank You but why?”

Alex paused he wasn’t too sure himself why. He then said quite frankly

“They are good people, ma’am. I didn’t want to see them hurt or die.”

Sonya looked at him, he was in a tattered shinobi uniform Shirai-Ryu from the looks of it, he was hurt, and he was tired. He also looked like he hadn’t bathed in years let alone eat a decent meal at that time. Taking pity on him she asked

“What’s your name child?”  
“Alexander Valkyrie Darkov Ma’am”

Sonya nodded, approaching him, she undid the restraints and quietly said 

“You’re staying with Cassie and I Alex, no more having to survive on your own.”

Alex smiled a large smile and said

“Thank-you ma’am thank-you”

He paused then asked 

“May I stay on the team as repayment for your kindness?”  
“You didn’t have to ask; Cassie wants you on the team. I get the feeling she really likes you.”

Alex smiled softly, inwardly blushing, however. He followed Sonya back to Cassie and Johnny. Johnny gives Alex a smile  
“Don’t recognize you, kid. Take it you’re the one the kids picked up in Outworld.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

Johnny laughs getting a good look at him and then says

“Well, you fit in great here. As you know, Cassie is my daughter, Jacqui’s Dad is Jax Briggs, Kung Jin’s cousin is Kung Lao, yes that hat-wearing Revenant from earlier, and Takeda’s Dad is Kenshi. With you being Shao Kahn’s son makes you a great addition.”  
“Great…Thanks…I think.”

Cassie sighs before saying

“Dad, I think all five of us proved that lineage doesn’t make the warrior.”

Johnny shrugs

“Doesn’t hurt.”

Cassie pulls Alex aside and brings him where Kung Jin, Jacqui, and Takeda sit, having been tended to. Alex would have sat on the cold floor had, Sub-Zero not laid out his own fur cloak for Alex to sit on. Alex blushed before saying

“Please Grandmaster, that is very unnecessary.”  
“Nonsense your highness, please, relax.”

Alex did relax a bit, once it was just the five of them. Kung Jin was first to speak, slight irritation in his voice

“So, when were you going to tell us you’re that tyrant’s spawn?”

Alex sighed

“Not sure. Though not in the middle of a crisis.” 

Jacqui asks

“Was, was he why you have those scars and brand?”  
“Yes.”

Takeda growls saying

“That’s fucked up.”

Kung Jin looks down a moment before saying  
“Your comment from before, of simply being born, makes a lot of sense now.”

Takeda is confused and asks him 

“How?”  
“Think about it, his father hated him for simply being born. Meaning he wasn’t planned.”

Alex fidgeted he would let them think that for now considering Cassie spoke up and said

“Guys that is enough for now. Alex Darkov is officially a teammate on my mother’s orders. He has already proven he works well with us, so please don’t let this new information change your opinions of him. He’s still Alex, still Shi No Kage.”

Kung Jin relented before saying

“I am sorry Alex, it’s just your father murdered my cousin.”  
“Its ok Kung Jin, I am sadly used to people belittling me for things my father has done.”

Cassie sighed and said

“That is just not right, and you know what from here on out, we will not hold ourselves to our relatives’ deeds, but to what we accomplished here today.”

Many adults clapped hearing Cassie’s words causing her to blush, but this is why she was the leader, and always would be.


End file.
